


The Electric Eel and The Seahorse

by Badboylover24, MissC3PO



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Buzz Lightyear/Woody Pride, Energy Vampire, Gay Robots, Mpreg, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badboylover24/pseuds/Badboylover24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissC3PO/pseuds/MissC3PO
Summary: Lovers NOS-4-A2 and XR find themselves in a odd predicament.Robot ranger XR... is pregnant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER
> 
> Buzz Lightyear of Star Command belongs to Disney  
> The stories "Seahorse" and "LX6" belong to Badboylover24  
> The character LX6 belongs to Badboylover24  
> I was given permission by Badboylover24 via Fanfiction.org to write this piece based on two oneshots created by them.
> 
> If you don't like mpreg don't read.

It was night for Star Command. The stations lights had gone dark, and most of the rangers where either asleep or out having fun. But one thing was for certain, wandering around Star Command at night was very eerie. At least, for Buzz Lightyear.

Most of the villains that Buzz had to fight preferred the dark. Buzz on the other hand, got a queasy feeling in his stomach when it was dark. Something could easily be hiding in the shadows, hiding it’s sins from the galaxy. Buzz did not like that one bit.

And that's what awoken the Ranger from his bed in the middle of the night. A sound that he couldn’t identify. 

“You can never be too careful,” Buzz mumbled to himself, getting out of his bed. He straightened his blue pajamas- standard Star Command provisions. 

The ranger used his ears to track down the sounds. It was something he was trained to do ever since his academy years. But his problem was that it was a sound that Buzz didn’t hear a lot, and he couldn’t seem to remember what caused that noise. 

There it was again. Buzz heard it very clearly. 

“It’s coming from the bathrooms!” the ranger exclaimed into his communicator. 

“Jeez Buzz, you don’t have to alert all of us,” Mira moaned over the communicator, “It could just be Booster after he ate a burrito from Cosmo’s.” 

There was silence over the com’s for a second.

“Um guys- I’m in my quarters.” Booster exclaimed, his voice wavering over the communicators, “But I have no clue where XR is. We were going to have a movie nite- Me, him, and Nos-4-A2.”

Buzz rolled his eyes.

“XR? Do you read me?” Buzz said to the com, annoyed.

There was no answer.

“Come in XR!” Buzz shut off his communicator with a sigh, “I bet he’s having a ‘fun’ night with NOS-4-AR- that’s the times he never answers his com.”

“His what?” Mira yelped.

“Craters- I’m still connected to Mira and Booster.” the space ranger mumbled, facepalming himself with a loud smack.

“But… he never just leaves me hanging…” Booster said, sadly. 

“Well rangers- this doesn’t look good. I’m going to check on that noise.” Buzz remarked, marching towards that sound of the noise. 

“It’s coming from the men’s bathroom.” Buzz commented into his communicator.

“Let us know if you need back-up.” Mira whispered discreetly.

The noise sounded like wet cough- hoarse and painful. Buzz opened the door to the bathroom and looked inside. It was dark. He snuck around, checking the stalls. 

The noise came again. Buzz flung open the stall door and pointed his laser at the noise. 

“Got yah!” he yelled, triumphantly. 

“Ok, what is the matter with you Buzz? Trying to give me a servo-pump attack?” 

Buzz looked down, and saw XR. The robot looked sickly, and was leaning on the toilet with his face near the lid. A little black metallic liquid trickled from his lower lip, and dripped into the toilet. The bowl was filled with the liquid.

“XR? Are you alright?” Buzz asked, kneeling on the ground and placing a hand on XR’s back. XR responded with throwing up, all over the ground and Buzz’s knees. 

Booster bounded in, worry covering his face.

“You left the communicator on!” Booster exclaimed, “I heard XR was sick.”

“Sick? Sick! No my friend.” XR shook his head, “I’m just a little-” his cheeks puffed out again, and he found himself dry heaving into the toilet. 

“Ranger. You have something going on. We’re bringing you to the LGM’s right away.” Buzz said, matter of factly. 

“Well alright- just don’t tell Nos. He’d get his wires in a twist.” XR moaned, being gently picked up by Booster. 


	2. Chapter 2

“My Little One is what?!”

“Don’t worry!” Buzz threw up his hands at the angry energy vampire, “He’s been a bit sick. So he’s being checked out by the LGM’s.” 

“That does not make me feel any better, them putting their slimy green hands on my dear Little One.” NOS-4-A2 hissed as he studied Buzz with his bright red monocle. He wiggled his claws for emphasis with a snarl on his face.

“He’ll be alright. The LGM’s are the best when it comes to this job. They will find out what's going on with XR right away.” Buzz patted the distressed vampire on the back, “I bet he’ll be out soon.” 

“With those aliens, soon is the time it takes to form a constellation.” Nos snapped behind Buzz’s back. The ranger pretended not to hear. 

“Rookies…” Buzz mumbled, checking his com’s. The ‘morning’ on Star Command was coming fast, and he wanted to be prepared for the day. He went back to his quarters, and started to take a shower. 

NOS-4-A2 sat by the door of the science bay. He picked at his claws a little, bored and concerned at the same time. 

“No! You are not taking it from me!” A furious yell echoed from inside the Science Lab. 

Nos’s eyes opened up wider, and his servo pump started to work faster. What exactly was going on with his little one?

Then, the door opened, and a lone LGM stepped out.

“NOS-4-A2, XR wishes to see you now.” The LGM said, a glum look on his face.

“Thank you,” the vampire replied politely, “Is… he going to be alright? Officer Lightyear informed me of my mates illness, and I have been worried. Especially after his last assignment that involved downloading data from Planet Z a few days ago.”

The LGM stood there awkwardly, not looking NOS-4-A2 in the eye. 

“That is actually something XR wishes to talk to you about…” The LGM frowned. 

Nos become more worried, but he did his best to not show that he was. He floated into the science lab, and asked a LGM where XR was. He was pointed in the direction of a lab table that was underneath a large and menacing full body scanner. XR sat on the table, facing away from Nos and with his head down. Nos prayed that it what ever it was that was the problem was not too serious.

“Little One?” 

The smaller robot turned around to see his lover, tenderly gazing at him.

“Oh, hay Nos,” He said with a sad smile, looking away from the taller robot, “Guys,” XR addressed the LGM’s that kept an eye on him, “can you give us a few minutes?”

“Sure thing XR!” One cheerfully stated, and walked away with the rest.

Nos then turned to XR, and noticed something. The little droids eyes were full of fear, the same type of fear that XR had shown as he was being attacked by NOS-4-A2 on Tradeworld. It made Nos’ servo-pump ache, seeing such fear and pain in his Little One.

“XR, is everything alright?” XR didn’t look up at him, “When I saw the LGM’s expression when they came for me, I became worried.” the vampire added with a soft tone of voice. 

XR finally turned around to face him with a lump in his throat. 

“Don’t worry Nos,” He said, trying to force a smile on his face, “I’m okay, really.”

"Then why have you been acting sickly as Mister Lightyear explained to me?" Nos questioned, placing a hand on XR’s back. XR looked down with a frown on his face. After a few seconds, he looked back up at his lover. 

“Before I tell you,” XR gulped, “will you promise me… that you’ll love me no matter what happens?”

NOS-4-A2 was surprised at his Little One’s request. 

"Of course, I will," he answered, placing his hand on XR's cheek. "What makes you think I won't?" XR then gulped hesitantly.

“Well, on that mission to Planet Z when I was getting back the data Zurg stole… I found out it was infected with a virus of sorts. Well, he called it the Seahorse Virus.”

NOS-4-A2 felt his servo-pump stop.

"He infected you with a virus?! That sick spawn of-" He stopped his protective ranting when he recalled what the virus was called. "Wait…Seahorse? Why in the warp-world did he call it that?" He questioned, racking his processor for an answer. XR grabbed his mates cape like a security blanket. 

“Well see, that’s the part I’m afraid to tell you,” XR whimpered, “You see, the virus set off a chain reaction in me, making my body to start… well… making parts and forming a core,” XR’s grip on his mate’s cape tightened, “Aw man, Nos… I… I’m…” Tears sprung from his golden eyes. 

"I'm pregnant!"

XR let go of his mates cape, and sighed, tears falling from his eyes.

“I’m pregnant with your baby.”

NOS-4-A2's eyes went wide with surprise. XR-a robot, not just that but a male robot-pregnant? 

“Well, that would explain the name of the virus; seahorses are known for their male pregnancies.” Nos thought, remembering some facts on sea life from a few ocean planets he had visited.

But then another thought captivated the energy vampires mind.

“But if XR's pregnant with my child, that would mean…”

The pieces fell together in Nos’ head. It all clicked together in a flash.

"I'm going to be a father?!" 

XR shut his eyes tight, bracing himself for an all out freakout on Nos’ part. But to the robot rangers surprise, he was pulled into a big hug.

“XR! I’m overjoyed!” 

XR looked at his mate with surprise. 

“You, you’re not angry? About this?” XR gestured to his chassis, “About how this will affect our reputations? Our jobs?”

The vampire looked at his lover with confusion. Then with love.

“Why would I be angry?” Nos answered, looking down at the robot ranger with a loving smile. “I was worried that somehow I was going to lose you,” a blue blush covered his face before continuing, “and I was wanting a little one of our own.”

A smile tugged at XR’s lips. 

“You, you where?” XR was shocked. He was already going to ask NOS-4-A2 about adopting, but he was nervous about how he would react. XR may of been a ranger, but he also admitted to having a sensitive, fragile little soul.

“Yes, my love,” the Energy Vampire responded, “Before you began to act ill, I was planning on asking you about adopting,” he paused, “well, after we get married.”

XR’s cheeks became even more red. 

NOS-4-A2 then placed a gentle hand on XR’s flat chassis.

“But it would appear that Zurg’s little virus saved us some trouble,” the vampire laughed heartily. His tone became loving again, and he tilted XR’s chin up gently to have him look Nos in the eyes. 

"XR, my Little One, I understand that pregnancy and childbirth is said to be scary and painful, but you don't have to worry. I'll be there for you every step of the way. And I promise to be there for you as we raise our child together." NOS-4-A2 placed his forehead on XR's.

“I love you, XR, and I vow that my love for you will never decrease.” Nos paused for a second, “in fact, this,” Nos stroked XR’s stomach, “may make it grow.”

"I love you too, Nos." XR said, tears of joy leaking from his golden eyes. 

The two robots kissed, joy filling the two. Nos found himself placing a hand on XR’s stomach, with XR doing the same. A smile fell upon their faces, overjoyed with the new life they had created together. 


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came to Star Command, and rangers all over the station were beginning their duties. Breakfast was served, ships where blasting off, and duties where being assigned. 

Commander Nebula walked out of his quarters, yawning with a stretch. His back made multiple popping noises, which made Nebula wince.

“I can’t be this old, can I?” He mumbled under his breath, a scowl forming on his face.

“Daddy-o! Hey!” A cheerful voice cried out. Nebula rolled his eyes.

“What is it XR?” He asked, his bored, monotone voice filling the hall. He was hoping to have his coffee before the little robot got to him.

“Nos and I are havin’ a baby!” the robot cheered, dramatically patting his flat belly to emphasise the point. 

“Sweet Mother of Venus!” Nebula groaned, surprised not just by the announcement but also by how blunt XR was, “How? Who’s the father?!” He asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose to ward off another XR induced migraine. 

“Pops, you should know!” XR said, batting his imaginary eyelashes, “Nos-4-A2! The love of my life” The little robot said dreamily. 

“Please don’t call me that…” Nebula moaned, “and that energy Vampire and you are having a little brat? You have got to be joking.”

“No joke padre!” XR smiled, to Nebula’s annoyance, “The LGM’s said I’m due in five months- just like a human!” 

“Great. You're not joking.” Nebula said, shaking his head with disbelief, “and it’s nine months for a human. Get your facts straight.” 

“Are you proud of me?” XR said, giving the commander puppy eyes. Nebula sighed, knowing how pushy and clingy the little robot was.

“Yes I am,” Nebula sighed, sarcasm barely hinted in his voice, “but I’m gonna need to talk with Buzz about this... “ He said, dodging a hug from XR. 

“See yah pops! I gotta tell my team!” XR smiled, zooming off into the direction of the mess hall. Nebula turned around to see NOS-4-A2 darting down the hall, frantically looking for XR. He was wearing a modified Star Command suit, one that let him use his wings and float with ease. 

“Did my Little One go down this way?” Nos said, frantically looking around. He then stopped to salute Nebula, since he was a rookie and Nebula was his commander. 

“As you were, rookie.” Nebula addressed NOS-4-A2, “Yes he did,” he groaned, “let me guess, you’ve already entered the protective father phase of this all?”

Nos blushed a little, “so, he told you?”

“Yup. Worked a hell lot better than coffee when it comes to waking me up.” 

“I can tell.” Nos remarked, noticing how the dark circles under the commanders eyes where gone, and he looked a lot more alert. 

“Well, Uhh, I’m going to need to have a meeting with You, XR, and the rest of Team Lightyear about this. Frankly, I’m very shocked about this all and I’m not sure exactly what I’m going to do about this.” Nebula said, placing his hands on his hips. 

“Well,” Nos said, politely but with a dark menacing tone in his voice, “if any harm comes to my love while working for Star Command, I will personally make sure-”

“Um, NOS-4-A2? I think you’re going a bit overboard.” Nebula said, placing a hand on Nos’ shoulder, “I’m hoping to release XR of his Star Command duties. You know, like maternity and paternity leave.” 

“Oh. I didn’t know Star Command had those type of protocols.” Nos said, a smile forming on his face.

“I believe we do,” Nebula explained, “but I don’t think we’ve had to put them in action for a long time,” he chuckled, “And I mean it. A long time.”

NOS-4-A2 laughed along with Nebula. 

“Well, I hope we can get this sorted out.” Nos said after the two stopped laughing, “I really do want my Little One to be safe.”

“Which one?” Nebula asked, confused.

“Both.” 

“That makes sense. Well, if you wanna find your ‘little one’.”, Nebula stated, “you probably wanna go to the mess hall. That’s probably where the rest of Team Lightyear is.”

“Well, thank you Commander,” Nos thanked with a salute. He flew away, leaving Commander Nebula to ponder everything going on with the Rangers on his station. 

“Hello my fellow rangers!” XR exclaimed, sitting down next to Buzz, Mira, and Booster in the mess hall. They were sitting at a little circular table, which had trays and cups of coffee and tea on it. 

“Well hello XR!” Buzz said, as cheerily as he could at the time, “ Did the LGM’s find out what was going on with you?” Mira leaned in, and Booster’s eyes got larger. 

“There’s nothing wrong with me, Buzz.” XR laughed, “just some ‘morning sickness’.”

“Morning sickness? What do you mean XR?” Booster asked, popping a mint and lemon popover into his mouth. 

“Yah, What’s that all about?” Mira asked, a bit confused. She picked up her cup of Tangean Orange tea and sipped it while studying XR.

“Ranger, what are you trying to tell us?” Buzz asked, narrowing his eyes at XR. The little robot began to squirm in his stead a little. He took a sip of his oil, and cracked a small smile.

“I may be, a little, pregnant.” XR stuttered, looking at his friends.

“Wait, what?” Booster exclaimed, choking on his popover. 

“You better not be pulling my arm XR.” Mira said sternly, punching Booster in the back to stop him from choking. The popover flew out of Boosters mouth, and was launched in Buzz’s direction. Buzz caught it with one hand, and threw it into the garbage. 

“Is this true XR? Are you really pregnant?” Buzz asked, wiping his hand on a napkin. 

“Well, yes. It’s true.” XR said, blushing a bright red. 

“Congratulations XR!” Booster exclaimed, rushing up to XR and hugging him tightly. 

“Wow… This is… shocking… and amazing… wow…” Mira stammered, her eyes popping out of her head with shock. 

“Thank you guys,” XR said, trying his best not to be crushed by Booster, “hey Booster, try not to crush the baby please.” Booster let go of XR, but he didn’t stop smiling.

“Oh my stars I love babies so much! When are you due XR?” Booster asked, biting down on a donut.

“The LGM’s told me around five months, just a little shorter than a human pregnancy.”

“And longer than a Tangean pregnancy.” Mira laughed as she brushed her red hair out of her face. 

XR noticed that Buzz was sitting in his spot, not moving. His eyes were wide, and his jaw was slightly dropped. 

“Hey, Buzz, are you alright?” XR asked, taking a sip of oil to calm his aching robotic stomach. Buzz shook his head yes.

“I'm just a bit shocked about this XR. It might take some time to process this.” Buzz said, his voice a hollow monotone. 

“Well, Nebula wants to talk to us about this, and Nos too.” XR smiled, “Today.”

“Wait, let me guess.” Booster smiled, throwing up his hands, “NOS-4-A2 is the father, did I get that correct?” Booster was gushing like he won a trivia.

“Yes I am.” A voice said from behind Booster. The Jo-Adian turned around, and saw NOS-4-A2 standing behind him. 

XR got up, and hugged Nos in front of his friends.

“Well, I’m very proud of you guys,” Buzz said as he got up and shook hands with Nos. 

“Thank you Mister Lightyear,” Nos smiled toothily, “I am very proud of my XR, and I am hoping you are feeling the same for your ranger.”

“Well I am very proud of XR, but I am also concerned.” Buzz said, his eyes narrowing a bit, “I’m concerned about his status being a ranger, and about-” XR sighed, and rolled his eyes.

“Zurg.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Where is my Seahorse Virus?!” 

It seemed as if all of Planet Z shook with the evil emperors shouts. Brain pods and grubs alike shook with terror at the sound of the estranged emperor. They kept looking at their work, trying to find the best way to explain the predicament to Zurg. 

“17!” Zurg grabbed a brain pod, and turned it around to face him, “You did work on the virus- tell me, what happened?” 

The brain pod shook, and felt the looks of grubs and brain pods on his dome.

“Great Emperor, the data we stole from Star Command, you remember it being stolen back by Team Lightyear?” 

“Of course, nitwit.” Zurg rolled his eyes at the pods incompetence. 

“Well, that robot- XR I think was his name- was in charge of stealing the files.” The pod shook his head, “we believe he accidentally downloaded the virus.”

“So we just have to get the robot and get the virus back.” Zurg contemplated, “That’s a pretty simple task.”

“My Emperor, there is a problem.” The brain pod shook with fear, “The virus was digital at the time. The robot downloaded it, so now his body is starting to respond to the commands of the virus. You know, like how hormones and stuff works in females?”

“What are you saying? Speak basic.” 

“The robot is pregnant.” The brain pod choked out. 

“What? How is that possible?” Zurg shouted, placing a choke hold on the brain pod, “I thought the virus was a guideline for the real virus we were making!”

“I guess the computer turned the blueprints into a computer virus.” The brain pod choked, trying to get out of Zurg’s iron grip. 

“Well, here's the plan.” Zurg dropped the brain pod, who scurried away, “get me that robot, and find out how to extract the virus from him. Turn it into a real virus, you know,” Zurg paused, “one that can infect Buzz Lightyear.”

“My Emperor, why infect Buzz Lightyear?” A grub asked, his voice squeaking with fear.

“My dear grub,” Zurg said, with mock affection, “If Lightyear is pregnant, he will no longer be able to work as a space ranger. You know, so he doesn’t hurt the baby. Thus,” Zurg paused for affect, “ Star Command will be defenseless!”

The grub went back to work, trying to become invisible to Zurg. 

Zurg sauntered back to his throne room, thinking about what to do. 

“Bring me all the bounty hunting scum in the galaxy,” Zurg ordered a grub, who darted away, “I have a robot to exact revenge to.”


End file.
